Numerous patents have been granted on actuating means for disc brake mechanisms embodying floating circular rotors which are mounted to rotate with the axle or the wheel of a vehicle. These rotors have portions of the peripheries thereof extending between braking plates having friction pads, the braking plates being mounted in so-called caliper mechanisms which are actuated to squeeze the braking plates and pads inwardly, grasping the rotors when the brake mechanisms are actuated to slow the vehicles.
One form of disc brake actuating means is a camming actuating lever pivotally supported by the caliper mechanism housing. The inner end of the lever is engaged with one of the braking plates and the outer end of the lever is attached to a cable. When the cable is actuated, the lever is rotated to first move one brake pad against the rotor and then move the rotor and brake pad to engage the other brake pad with the rotor.
In another form of disc brake actuating means, a pair of oppositely extending "scissors-type" levers are pivotally mounted on the caliper mechanism housing. The inner ends of the levers are engaged with one of the braking plates whereas the outer end of one lever is attached to a cable and the outer end of the other lever is attached to a sheath of the cable. When the cable is actuated, the two levers are rotated toward one another to force one brake pad and the rotor against the other brake pad. Such an actuating mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,221 issued to R. Lucien on Sept. 20, 1960.